


Phase 4

by kim_Haneul



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, Human Experimentation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Super power AU, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_Haneul/pseuds/kim_Haneul
Summary: They kept adding up. Weird disappearances. No signs of struggle; no notes left behind. People that were so low class that no one seemed to notice, except business owners wondering were their workers had gone, or acquaintances who hadn't heard from them in a while. No one seemed to want them back so we didn't care. Until a young man named Byun Baekhyun came in to report his missing partner, and his own disappearance that same night. We started looking into it and we found one thing linking all of them together. A ghost company called 'A Better Future'. None existent on the internet, but heard all throughout the lower class streets. Some people think of it as a possibility, others tell me stories of people who went in and were found dead in the streets years later, mutilated. My boss, the Seoul PD police chief, told me not to look into it. He said no one was looking for them so it didn't matter. But I'm close. My team and I just need a couple more weeks and I'll find them. I'll shut down that company and save them. All 12 of them. I just hope I'm not too late.





	Phase 4

"When you hit rock bottom like we did... You get desperate..." I mumbled softly, tapping my fingers on the metal table in front of me. A young looking police officer named Kim Seokjin that sat across from me, taking notes. Flashing me looks of pity. "We had been disowned by our families after we told them we were together. I couldn't get a job because my cancer had gotten worse. It was at the point where I could barely leave the house for chemo. He took on three jobs to support us... pay the health bills. The doctors said I was getting better but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. He was looking for a way to get out... to get us both out. He told me about this company that gave people second chances... a chance to save the country, or some bullshit like that. Said they could make me better. I told him the truth... It was bullshit. He agreed, but I knew he didn't believe me. One night, after chemo, I took the bus home as usual. I got to the apartment and he wasn't there... I waited a couple hours but he didn't come home. I called around the next day and they said he didn't show up for any of his shifts. I did some research online about weird disappearances, and I found some stuff that might help!" I reached into my canvas bag and pulled out the files I had gone to the public library to print. "They're happening all over the country! This one, Min Yoongi, happened in Daegu. No sign of struggle. And these two, Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin happened in Busan. These four even happened in China! Zhang Yixing from Changsha, Hunan, Luhan from Haidian, Beijing, Wu Yifan from Guangzhou, Guangdong, and Huang Zitao from Qingdao, Shandong!" The officer read over the papers, seeming interested. I had sat in that damn waiting room for three hours and he was the only one that agreed to talk to me. I thought he was just trying to shut me up, but he actually seems to care. "The list just goes on! Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Namjoon, Jung-" 

 

"That's enough. Sorry, you seem very anxious. I'll get to the bottom of this. If you don't mind, I take these with me to help with the investigation." He said quickly, avoiding eye contact and putting the papers together.

 

"O-okay." I stuttered, watching him get ready to leave.

 

"So... that's it?" I questioned, standing up and putting my bag over my shoulder.

 

"Yup. One last thing," He said, finally looking me in the eyes. "What was your partners name again?" I looked at him. Was he even listening to me at all during the entire interview?

 

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Born on November 27th, 1992. He has brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. 185 centimeters tall. Blood type A. The most adorable ears, and he smiles a lot. He always looks at things positively... Always." He looked at me with more pity than I had thought possible as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped the tears I hadn't even realized were there. "Just promise me you'll find him Officer Kim... He's all I have left." I whispered, trying not to break down in the middle of the police station.

 

"I will. You have my word." He said placing a hand on my shoulder and walking me out of the station, offering me a coffee before I left. I declined, knowing Chanyeol wouldn't approve. I walked towards the subway station, hundreds of people pushing by on the crowded rush hour streets. The usual amount of people staring at me in my sickly looking state. The sky was bright blue without a single cloud, the sun shining down and slowly melting the crisp winter snow that lay on the ground. I was wearing three coats, one of which was Chanyeol's and brushed the back of my knees. My breath was making clouds in the air and the streets blaring with car horns. I tightened the thin scarf Chanyeol had gotten me for Christmas a few years back. It may be a shitty scarf, but it meant a lot since we normally can't afford gifts. I made my way down the stairs into the cold underground, making my way to the trains. I paid the fees and got on the train, headed to my now empty apartment that I couldn't afford the rent of without Chanyeol. I had skipped this months rent, and was sure I would get an eviction notice any time now. I stood in the center of the train, unable to hold onto anything through the thick crowd of people. My feet ached from standing, my body weaker then most. I was able to make my way to the side to hold onto a pole after a few stops. I got off after about ten stops later, knowing I needed to pick up groceries before heading home. I walked for about 15 minutes before reaching the grocery store, my legs and back aching, along with my head. I grabbed a basket, thankful for the heating of the building. I made my way through the isles, grabbing the cheapest things I could get. I small bag of rice, kimchi, and several packages of Ramon would probably last me the week. I got to the counter, my energy almost drained from me. It's amazing how much more difficult a short walk can become when you have liver cancer.

 

"That'll be $67.45 please. Cash or Credit?" The cashier asked as I pulled out my wallet, sighing at the high prices.

 

"Cash please." I replied, pulling the money out and handing it to her.

 

"Here is your change, sir." She said happily as she handed me $3.00. I smiled and thanked her before packing my items into my canvas bag. I have owned this bag for almost 10 years now. Chanyeol gave it to me when we first met. We were 15 at the time. It's almost funny how most of the things I own were given to me by him. Sometimes I wonder if he was really kidnapped. Maybe he just left. Tired of having to take care of me. 

 

I shook the thought out of my head as I started the 20 minute walk home. The streets a little less packed in this part of town. I finally made it home, happy to have gone another day without an eviction notice. As I coughed from the cold, I dropped my bag near the kitchen a few steps from the door. I took off my shoes and tossed them near the door before pulling off the multitude of coats, avoiding my reflection in the mirror on the wall. I knew all I would see was a tired and much too thin version of myself. Sickly pale skin with endless bags under my eyes and no hair on my head. Chanyeol had shaven it off once it started slowly falling out on its own. 

I put the groceries in their proper places before filling the old plastic kettle and heating up some water. I pulled out a mug and a tea bag while it was heating. I beep sounded, telling me the water was ready. I poured it carefully, warm steam filling the air and warming my nose. I stirred around the teabag before pulling the small honey jar out of the cupboard. Chanyeol insisted on using honey to sweeten tea instead of sugar. He turned into a health nut after I was diagnosed. I added a spoonful before returning it to its place and making my way to the small couch in the living room. I placed the steaming cup on the old side table and picked up my glasses and a book. I slipped on the thin pair of glasses and opened to the page with the folded corner. I pulled on the blanket that was laying on the couch before I began reading. I read to distract myself, because not only did TV cost to much, but it didn't distract me enough. I tried not to think about Chanyeol's disappearance, because it only made me think that he had simply left at his own will. I sat reading for who knows how long, barely caring about the plot, only stopping because I was finished. I tossed to book onto the large pile of books I had already finished and instead of grabbing another, just finished my tea in silence. The quiet sounds of cars from the street far below my apartment were faint. I looked at the diamond ring on my finger. smiling as I remembered they day he proposed to me.

It was in a small little cafe that we always went to, and he tried to keep it quiet because we have had several incidents before with homophobic people. He just slide the box across the table and asked if I would be his. We were married by the following week. It's hard to think that that was 5 years ago. We were already living together because our families had kicked both of us out. We were even trying to save up so that we could adopt a baby. But then everything went down hill. I hadn't been feeling well for months, but I just ignored it, going to my former barista job as usual. But then was in the middle of making a latte we everything started spinning. I passed out and woke up in the hospital, Chanyeol right there holding my hand. A couple weeks later I has diagnosed with stage 3 cancer. A knock on the door pulled me out of my train of thought.

 

"One moment please!" I yelled, as I put down the almost empty mug and kicked the blanket off. I walked the short distance to the door and opened it, finding two men in suits standing in front of me. 

 

"Hello. Are you Byun Baekhyun?" The slightly taller man asked with a smile. I nodded.

 

"Yes... What is this about?" I asked nervously.

 

"We are here to talk to you about A Better Future." My eyes widen. I had heard that name before. That was the company Chanyeol had told me about!

 

"May we come in?" The shorter man asked. I thought for a moment, wondering if they may know where Chanyeol is. I nodded slowly, widening the door. I looked at the clock next to the mirror as they walked into the apartment and I locked the door. 6:36pm. 

 

"Please, have a seat." I said, gesturing to the small dining table. They sat down and thanked me. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked the quickly. Knowing Chanyeol always insisted on providing guests with a drink.

 

"No thank you, we hopefully won't be long. Please take a seat Mr. Byun, or do you go by Park?" I looked at him suspiciously as I sat down, wondering how he knew about my marriage with Chanyeol.

 

"My apologies, let me explain." The taller man said.

 

"My name is Kim Hyungbin and this is Lee Sungjae. (Not intended to be idols) We are representatives of the company A Better Future. About a week ago, your husband, Park Chanyeol, came to us and requested to join our cause. We told him that he was welcome, and he has been with us since. We are here to tell you about our program, since we have done some research on you and believe you are a good candidate." I looked between them, trying to process what they had just told me.

 

"So... Chanyeol is alive?" I asked, causing the shorter man, Sungjae, to laugh.

 

"Yes, very much so! He has joined our experimental program, where we take normal people and give them abilities that people only hear of in story books. If anything, he is the most alive he has ever been." I stared at them, trying not to laugh at their childish idea.

 

"We know it may sound hard to believe, but it is very much true. Our program has cured our patients of illnesses and made them stronger. Soon, they will be ready to defend the world from powerful evils that the police have no hope against." I thought about their words, 'cured of illness'. It angered me. They had obviously been stalking me and Chanyeol or something, and were targeting my illness to try and convince me. They were talking about something impossible... made-up.

 

"What kind of illnesses have you cured?" I asked, trying to see how far they would go.

 

"I know what you're thinking Baekhyun, and yes, the process will cure you of your cancer completely." I scoffed, they must be crazy.

 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I believe you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said angrily as I stood up. Chanyeol wasn't stupid enough to believe this bullshit. That's when their expressions changed. They went from approachable and kind, to dangerous. Their kind smiles and sparkles in their eyes exchanged with looks of anger and blood thirst. I took a few steps back.

 

"We're sorry Mr. Byun, but we can't do that. You know too much about the program and have no choice but the come with us." Hyungwon said, sounding extraordinarily intimidating. I continued backing away, making my way slowly to the land line.

 

"This meeting was less of a question of interest, and more of an informative demand." Sungjae continued, standing up. That when I turned around and bolted the final steps the kitchen grabbing the land line and typing 911. It barely rung once before Hyungwon had a hold of my arm. I threw the phone at his head, causing him to release me and ran to the other side of the kitchen towards the door, but Sungjae was already there, closing the space between us, Hyungwon grabbed me from behind, easily overpowering me. I yelled as loud as I could hearing the 911 operator speaking from the phone that lay on the ground. I hoped the would hear me but there was no hope. Sungjae pulled a plastic needle out of his pocket and took of the cap covering the needle. I screamed as loud as I could trying to kick them away as Hyungwon pinned me onto the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and a numb feeling spread through my body. Soon I couldn't move and the room started to spin. I tried to speak but nothing came out. The last thing I remember was being lifted from the cold hard floor and carried to the door, before darkness overtook my vision and I fell unconscious.


End file.
